In power distribution systems (e.g., switchgear and switchboard systems), moving the components as close together as possible minimizes the overall space envelope and enables improved user accessibility. Such close proximity of various buses, such as run-over buses and thru buses can cause movement and/or bending of various components due to large electromagnetic forces present during short circuit events. If such bending is sufficiently large, it is possible to have phase-to-phase contact and/or arcing.
Thus, there is a need for improvements to various bus components to improve user accessibility thereof and allow close proximity thereof.